pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Directions - Chapter One
A man named Brad is riding his Rhydon through the Hoenn desert. Rhydon: Rhy-Rhy-Rhydon. Brad takes a drink from his canteen and pours some into his Pokemon's mouth then continues on. Brad: Just a little further. I think I see the rest area. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind picks up into a pull blown tornado and soon enough, the only thing Brad could see, was sand. He tried to get out of the desert but the more he tried to move away, the more lost he became. Brad: Just...ran out of...water. Rhydon: Rhy-Rh-Rhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Brad drifts into Unconsciousness. Brad is suddenly 6 years old again and on the docks of Johto, preparing to cross the ocean and go to the new region with his mother. Emily: Are you ready, Brad? Brad: I'm scared, Ma Ma. Emily: Bradly, I've been in this region on visits many times as a girl. It's beautiful there! Brad: I know, Ma Ma. But what if we get lost? Emily: I'm going to tell you a story. And because you're a big boy, I know you'll be able to handle it. Brad: Yes, Ma Ma. Emily: There is a legend about a Pokemon that will grant you one wish. Any wish. But you have to sacrifice a Pokemon that means very, very much to you. Brad: Why are you telling me this, Ma Ma? Emily: It could come in handy some day. Brad: I hope I never have to do that, Ma Ma. Emily: So do I, Bradly, so do I. But this is uncharted land. New land. Dangerous land. Brad is now back in the desert storm, on the ground beside his Rhyhorn, dehydrated, and dyeing.] Brad: Ungh... Rhyhorn: R-R-R-R-Rhyhorn.......... Brad looks at his beloved Rhyhorn and starts to weep. Brad pulls out his Pokewhistle and begins to blow as hard as he can. Rhyhorn: RHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY Brad cries as he blows the whistle. The Pokewhistle plays such a high note that Rhyhorn's brain turns into a mushy substance and it dies. Brad throws the whistle in the air and cries. After about three hours of staring at his dead friend, Brad looks into the sky, feeling like a fool. Brad felt rage in every fiber of his being. Brad slumps down against Rhydon and grabs his face in anger. When Brad's lung were seemingly full of sand, a large amount of light is seen and a small Pokemon appears in front of the dyeing man. Brad: Wh-Wh-What are yo-u-u--u-? The Pokemon smiles and telepathically asks him I will grant you any one wish. Brad: I wan-tt-tt-t to live..forever... Jirachi grants him this wish and Brad is immediately fine. Jirachi smiles and disappears and Brad watches it. When Brad finally makes it through the desert, all he sees is dead Pokemon. He walks a thousand miles until he sees a living being. When Brad talks to an elder about the mysterious Pokemon. Elder: That's Jirachi. And to grant your wish, it took the lives of countless Pokemon. Brad: .............No. (The End of Chapter One) Category:Chapters Category:Directions Chapters Category:Made by Bloxx